5x24 One Shot: The BreakUp
by stillinlovewithjudas
Summary: "Don't you care about happiness, Blair?" A rambling one shot of what should have happened in the season finale, since dair fans were not blessed with a break up scene- no matter how painful. *No real ending, imagine what you'd like.


_**"I don't want to be Mr. Blair Waldorf. I'm Chuck Bass."**_

So there she stood. Motionless. Helpless. Frozen.

She opened her heart to someone. Not someone, _Chuck. _

The only thing colder than the wind whistling around her was his words.

She wasn't enough for him.

Thinking about it, she never had been.

Without her, Chuck was strong and determined. He could carry his business and conduct his affairs without his personal life interfering.

Blair dragged him down. She needed him, more than he needed her. She wanted him around. She smothered him with devotion that he clearly didn't want.

She wasn't enough for him.

He was everything for her.

The loft felt especially cold that night.

Blair sat outside the building crying hysterically for at least two hours in her limo before taking the elevator upstairs.

She knew Dan must have received some indication that she had gone to see Chuck before coming to talk to him.

He was quiet, not rambling aimlessly like usual.

"I want to explain why I didn't come to the Shepards' party."

"Please don't."

His voice was hoarse and tired and she wondered how long he had been torturing himself waiting for her to arrive.

"You and I have something. Something secure and healthy. You're good to me in a way that Chuck never was."

Dan mumbled something under his breath and Blair moved to sit next to him at the kitchen table,

"What?"

"Chuck was never good to you."

He said softly and stared blankly at his phone.

The words killed her inside, knowing that Chuck had already pushed her away once again on the roof of the Empire.

It was frightening, seeing him like this. It was different than the night she told Chuck she was engaged to Louis. She wasn't afraid of Dan hurting her, she was afraid of hurting Dan.

He was broken. She could see it in his eyes, although he'd probably never admit that to her.

"You just don't understand our relationship. With you, I'm happy. I'm safe. Chuck is dark, but he's alluring and thrilling and I can't help but be drawn to him."

Dan ignored most everything in her reasoning, but focused soely on,

"I made you happy?"

Blair could feel a smile creeping across her lips as she reached out and gently touched his hand. This was typical Dan Humphrey. He may have lost the girl, but as long as he made her happy that was enough for him.

"I slept with Serena."

Her stomach dropped.

Her muscles tensed.

Her jaw clenched.

"Sorry, what?"

"Serena manipulated me into thinking you had gotten back together with Chuck and I was drunk and she told me you were only with me to get back at her and I was drunk and she said all of these things when I was drunk and I shouldn't have done it because I made you happy and this isn't going to make you happy at all."

Blair's gaze had zoned in on a tiny crack in the table. She refused to move it, refused to look up at him.

Dan took a deep breath and continued,

"I know your past with Serena and I need you to know that this meant absolutely nothing to me. Less than nothing. You are the one I want, Blair. I know you've made your choice and it doesn't change anything now but all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You know that."

Even after realizing she was in love with Chuck Bass, this was enough to instill jealousy and rage within her. But mostly, she just felt sad.

What had her friendship with Serena come to, if she slept with Dan as a means of revenge for losing a job opportunity?

"She was you're first love. It couldn't have meant nothing."

"You're right." He buried his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh, "But the only thing this showed me is that Serena hasn't grown up at all. I don't think there will ever be a future for us."

Blair tried to gather her thoughts but for a brief moment, all she could feel was relief.

She had been beating herself up the entire way home, telling herself that she made the wrong choice when she chose Chuck, telling herself that Dan would never hurt her like that.

So in her classic, sick and twisted, Blair Waldorf logic, they're even.

_At least Dan had the decency to be honest with her, rather than offer an engagement ring without a second thought._

Her heart still hurt from this, she figured it would for awhile.

But maybe this was a sign. Maybe it was time for Blair Waldorf to grow up and be on her own for once in her life.

"I wouldn't be as strong as I am now if it weren't for you. You helped me find myself."

_**"No man or magazine should be able to take that away from her."**_

She let the words repeat over and over again in her head as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Don't you care about happiness, Blair?"

Dan blurted out before she could leave.

"Of course." She whimpered, staring at the floor.

"Do you actually? Because if you did, I don't think you would be with him."

Suddenly her past started engulfing her in tears and darkness that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to escape.

_**"You went up there on your own."**_

_**"Actually you don't even have me."**_

_**"I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would."**_

_**"Now is that it? Or are you going to tell me you love me again."**_

_**"It's not enough."**_

Blair could feel herself falling apart and within a matter of minutes she was crumpled in a heap with her back against Dan's door.

She heard Dan knock over his mug of coffee as he ran over to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey…" He whispered as he pulled her close against him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Even in this moment of rejection, Dan couldn't leave her hurting. He pressed a warm hand against her hair and whispered "It'll be okay." Over and over again in her ear.

"Why did you choose him?" She heard him mutter as he stroked her long brown curls.

"It doesn't matter." Blair choked out, burying her face in his neck. "He didn't choose me back."

She was taking advantage of him again. She didn't deserve someone this good. Even if he did sleep with Serena, Blair hadn't even had the decency to tell him that she wasn't in love with him before running to Chuck.

He was flawed, and yet still flawless.

No matter how many times she pushed him away, he always came back when she needed him.

"You deserved better."

Four years ago she never thought she'd be saying those words to Dan Humphrey.

"There is no such thing as _better_ than Blair Waldorf."


End file.
